


The gate keeper is back bitches

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF gadreel, Destiel - Freeform, Protectiveness, Revenge, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, if you squint a little - Freeform, its based in this season but i changed some stuff, suprise bitch, vengence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: Set during season 9 (season 9 spoilers)Lucifer makes an appearance, He intends to take Sam from the free will trio. But instead gets a vengeful angel Gadreel.





	The gate keeper is back bitches

The Winchesters and Castiel stood in the centre of a wide abandoned ally. Eyes wide they scanned the surroundings feverishly as dread coiled in their guts. Metatron was more than enough to handle but when they least expected it Lucifer strolled into the chaos no doubt searching for his beloved vessel. The trio was beyond prepared and their level thinking was pushed to its limits. What remained were more promises of self-sacrifice and fake reassurance of wellbeing.

Dean shuffled closer to Sam occasionally brushing arms to ensure he was still there. The echoing of a tumbling trash can caught their attention, whipping round they were met with the mischievous eyes of Lucifer gaining on them. The sinister angel strode towards them anticipation drawing his features into a grin.

Castiel tightened his grip upon his blade, widening his stance he pushed the brothers behind him, blue orbs never leaving Lucifer. The two protested, dean gripped the angel’s trench coat with white knuckles as he attempted to shout sense into him. Castiel did not shift and deans frantic begging fell mute to his ears.

“Leave dean, take Sam and run!” the angel clasped onto the hunters wrists before forcing him back 

“Like hell I’m leaving you to die you bastard!” the ‘not again’ was left unspoken but heard

Before Castiel could reply Lucifer interjected “oh, how noble Castiel. Though your sacrifice won’t gain much time at all. You know what happened last time.”

Castiel ground his teeth before submitting to dean’s insistence.

Lucifer chuckled before stopping and eyeing the three with amusement “but it’s too late now, no running can save you. Right Sammy?”

Sam flinched at the flaming memories that flooded his head, seeking comfort he subconsciously stood closer to his older brother. The devil continued to evoke flinches and aggressive responses from the three as he passionately recited what he had done to Sam inside the cage.

Lucifers preaching was interrupted with the melodic sound of footsteps upon the concrete pavement. With a fluttering of wings the source appeared before both parties separating them. Gadreel faced Lucifer face carved with repressed rage.

Lucifer paused regarding the angel before him with bemusement “and who might this be?”

“After many millennia’s of wrecking this earth, you have forgotten?” Gadreel’s voice slid to a lower register emphasising the fury that threatened to overflow

The dark angel pondered for a moment observing the vessel which the other angel piloted. “Never seen you before, sorry” he shrugged before gesturing to the three behind him “doesn’t matter, I’m here for little Sam not you anyway”

“I will not let you pass”

Lucifer rose an eyebrow at Gadreel’s stern statement. “Do you really think I can’t get through?”

Gadreel stood strong, an angel blade slipping from his sleeve he rewarded the devil with an unwavering gaze. “The only method you had to enter the garden was too deceive me, for you could not force me aside” Gadreel paused tilting his head ever so slightly “what makes you believe you could now?”

Behind him the three gaped at the angel who had once possessed Sam. Shifting his attention Gadreel turned slightly towards them. “Perhaps it is time you stopped Metatron” fishing a piece of paper from his pocket he held it out for the angel of Thursday voice solemn “your judgment was correct Castiel, Metatron was behind the angel bombings” he paused as Castiel took the paper, voice dripping with sincerity he continued “you will find what you are seeking for here.”

Dean observed the interaction twitching with the urge to seek revenge for Kevin. As if sensing this Sam clasped onto his arm and pulling him back. With a nod of appreciation at the other angel Castiel wished him well before he followed the brothers away from the battle that was about to occur.  
Once they had left Gadreel meet lucifers stunned eyes with his own calm glare. The shock quickly wore off morphing into a grin of absolute sick intentions.

“Gadreel,

What a surprise”


End file.
